


Still

by Bastien



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien/pseuds/Bastien
Summary: The letter was nearly illegible at this point, but Otoya still remembered every single word, every flourish unique to Tokiya's handwriting.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 11





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> A 31 day writing challenge. It's been a while since I have written anything that is not a dance critique or discussion post for my classes, so hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt 1: Letter

Otoya didn't know why he kept the letter. He had found it while packing and though his immediate impulse was to throw it out, he couldn't muster up the courage to do so. The first and only letter he had from Tokiya.

He had been so excited when he found the letter mixed in with his mail, he had read it dozens of times that day alone. Memorised every word, traced every flourish that was so unique to Tokiya's handwriting. His heart thrummed in pure joy the entire time and he eagerly awaited more letters to come. Each and every day.

He doesn't remember when he stopped hoping for another letter. What he does remember, though, is the crushing anxiety as one month turned into two then six and before the redhead knew it, a whole year had passed. Perhaps Tokiya had found someone new and that was why he only sent one letter. Best to just cut off all ties. Or worse yet, he had left because he was so sick of Otoya.

Today was it. The last day that he would ever be in the home that he and Tokiya had shared for years. Though, when he saw the dark-blue haired man waiting outside the house, Otoya's heart plummeted as he approached. He didn't expect this, nor did he ever want this. That was why he had decided to finally move after all these lonely years.

A bright smile greeted Otoya as the man caught sight of him, nearly running to Otoya and pulling him into a tight embrace. Secure and warm, everything that he had longed for.

"I'm home," the man whispered.

Otoya laughed, soft and pitiful, melting into the warmth of the embrace all the same. He hated himself. He really, really hadn't changed at all.


End file.
